


We need to talk

by Rymwho



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Desk Sex, Discussion of Abortion, F/F, G!P, G!P Toni, Pregnancy, Sorry Not Sorry, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Love, talk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Toni y Cheryl siempre se aseguran de usar protección pero hay situaciones que simplemente no salen planeadas.





	We need to talk

** _‘Tenemos que hablar.’_ **

Es lo primero que leyó Toni mientras esperaba en un semáforo rojo.

Tecleo rápido una respuesta:_ ‘**¿Esta todo bien?’**_

Los segundos pasaron hasta que el celular volvió a emitir un sonido y leyo una simple respuesta:

** _‘No’_ **

La respiración de Toni se engancho al leer la respuesta corta y precisa que no tuvo ningún símbolo que lo decorara indicando que se tiene que preocupar por la situación.

¿Hizo algo mal? Es lo que se pregunta a si misma recapitulando con cuidado cada conversación o caricia en los últimos meses para encontrar una posible respuesta pero no recordaba nada de lo que le hiciera enfadar.

¿cortará con ella? El pensamiento hizo que temblara..

El semáforo cambió a luz verde y arrancó nuevamente su motocicleta con dirección a Thistlehouse.

* * *

Estaciono su motocicleta en la cochera de la gran casa y entró al hogar silencioso. Desde que Penelope Blossom desapareció misteriosamente de Riverdale después del final fallido de G&G, Thistlehouse experimenta una paz.

Toni vio a Nana Rose en frente de la chimenea encendida así que la saludó y la ayudo a moverse a su habitación ya que la pobre anciana se ve cansada. La ayudó a cambiarse y la acostó en la cama asegurándose de que no faltara nada antes de desearle buenas noches y salió de la habitación a la sala donde vio a su novia con los brazos cruzados.

Cheryl se veía bastante tensa y seria.

Toni se acercó a su novia para darle un beso pero cuando iba a conectar el beso de repente la mujer mas alta apartó su cabeza y se movió lejos de su novia haciendo que la morena estuviera confundida por las acciones de la pelirroja.

Cheryl finalmente la vio y dijo:

“Tenemos que hablar”

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

Toni traga saliva nerviosamente por todo lo que podría implicar esas palabras sintiendo como su pecho lentamente caía.

“¿Todo esta bien?” pregunta.

Cheryl niega con la cabeza de inmediato notando como unas cuantas lagrimas se escapaban. La pelirroja se muerde levemente el labio pintado antes de hablar.

“Estoy embarazada.”

Toni parpadeó por unos segundos se creer lo que acaba de escuchar y entonces como si fuera un balde con agua fría, las palabras le cayeron finalmente.

Toni parpadeo por unos segundos sin creer lo que estaba escuchando pero finalmente las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a su cabeza.

Cheryl esta embarazada.

“...”

Cheryl la vio con lagrimas en los ojos esperando a que reaccionara pero la morena seguía sin reaccionar con los ojos ensanchados. Toni paso sus manos por su cabello rosa y luego cubrió su boca viendo a su novia soltando un fuerte suspiro. Ambas mujeres finalmente se vieron y se abrazaron donde la pelirroja se permitió llorar en el hombro de su amante.

“P-Perdoname Toni” lloró la heredera.

Toni seguía sin decir nada.

Estaban jodidas y su futuro planificado igual.

* * *

“¿Como pude dejar que pasara esto?” preguntó Cheryl con la brazos cruzados. Puede sentir como sus uñas pintadas querían desgarrar la blanda piel de sus brazos para ayudarle a que se calmara.

Toni la miraba sentada en el sillón dejando que la mujer mas alta contestara su propia pregunta.

“Tanto que me burlaba de los Cooper y ahora termine siendo una de ellos!”

Toni arqueo sus cejas y se recargó en el suave sillón “Aunque hay que decir seras mas sexy que cualquiera de los Copper” Intento burlarse pero fue de inmediato callada cuando Cheryl le lanzo una mirada asesina haciendo que la mujer mas pequeña gimiera del miedo.

“Cha-Cha ¡No es hora de juegos!” exclamo con enfado a su novia pero entonces pensó en las palabras de su novia y apoyó la idea “Siempre seré mas sexy que los Copper”

“La mujer mas sexy sin du-”

“¡NO ES HORA DE HALAGOS!” exclamo nuevamente interrumpiendo a su novia. Esta vez no se iba a dejar llevar por palabras bonitas.

“Okey nada de halagos.”

Cheryl suspiró con cansancio y se dejó caer también al suave sillón con frustración.

“La única vez que no usamos un maldito condón termino con un bollo horneándose” gime “¿Es karma por robarle a los Lodge?”

“¿Por tener sexo en el escritorio de Hiram Lodge?” pregunta recordando el momento divertido que tuvieron en el escritorio del Sr. Lodge.

o-o-o

_Ambas mujeres se besaban con fervor mientras que Cheryl se aferraba al cuerpo pequeño de su novia que la cargaba sin ningún problema. Toni caminó al escritorio de Hiram y con un simple movimiento tiró todos los objetos que hubo encima del escritorio permitiendo colocar a su novia encima de este._

_Cheryl la veía con lujuria mientras que Toni desabrochaba sus propios pantalones liberando su dura polla que rebotó en el aire._

_“Te ves tan caliente robando” murmuro Toni dándole otro beso en los labios de su novia que gimió. “Me pones cliente ahora”_

_“¿Cuando no?” pregunta con una sonrisa seductora._

_“Hay que decir las cosas como son bebe...” sube la falda de su novia observando con maravilla las bragas rojas que tenían una mancha húmeda en su centro “...No follarte en todos lados es imposible.” finaliza con una sonrisa._

_Cheryl agarra los hombros vestidos de su novia abrazándose a ella. La heredera siente como Toni baja sus bragas por una pierna y le susurra en el oído._

_“Hay que ser silenciosa mi amor ¿no queremos que nos atrapen o si?” pregunta._

_“Callate de una maldita vez Topaz o si n-” fue de inmediato silenciada cuando Toni dio una estocada profunda penetrándola por completo haciendo que las palabras se quedaran en su garganta soltando un leve grito que tuvo que ser silenciado por el hombro de Toni._

_Toni sonríe al ver los ojos perdidos de placer por su novia y levemente mueve sus caderas contra la pelirroja que ahogaba sus palabras en su hombro._

_“Estas tan apretada” murmura Toni soltando un jadeo cuando las paredes internas de su novia no paraban de exprimir su polla. Se sentía como en el puto paraíso._

_Cheryl mueve sus caderas contra la mujer en busca de mas velocidad y fricción._

_Toni de inmediato notó las acciones de su novia y entonces una sonrisa aparece en sus labios mientras que con una voz baja y ronca susurraba:_

_“¿Quieres que te haga gritar verdad?” pregunta “Quieres que te haga gritar para advertir a la gente que te estoy follando en el escritorio del Sr. Lodge y te vean como una zorra cachonda que no pudo soportar la espera de llegar a casa ¿verdad?” sigue diciendo viendo como los ojos de Cheryl se cerraban echando a volar su imaginación._

_Cheryl gimió por las palabras calientes de su novia permitiendo que sus palabras la penetraran con facilidad sintiendo como sus cuerpo y mente reaccionaran ante eso. A pesar de que en el baño de la escuela casi han sido atrapadas varias veces la verdad es que la sensación de peligro no era igual._

_“T-Toni” gimió lastimosamente. “P-Por favor-”_

_“¿que necesitas nena?” pregunta deteniendo sus movimientos momentáneamente._

_“F-Follame” suplicó. “Necesito que me jodas.”_

_Toni apretó su agarre y beso a Cheryl que le devolvió el beso mientras que la embestía con fuerza sacando gritos que fueron silenciados por los besos de Toni. Cheryl se aferro con fuerza a las caderas de la morena mientras sentía como la polla en su interior alcanzaran magníficos que ejercían placer._

_La boca de la pelirroja se abrió en un perfecto ‘o’ silencioso cuando su centro explotó corriéndose en la polla de su amante que no dejaba de embestir. La heredera cayó rendida al escritorio mientras que Toni seguía empujando mientras que alcanzaba al orgasmo terminando dentro su novia.._

o-o-o

Toni se sonroja levemente por el recuerdo.

“Tal vez”.

Cheryl deja caer su cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

“Hay que admitir algo...” habla nuevamente la morena. “...fue divertido” entonces recibe un leve golpe en su pecho haciendo que se quejara “¡Oye! ¡Eso ya es violencia familiar!” Grita con indignación falsa.

Ambas chicas se ríen por unos momentos.

“Aunque es correcta tu afirmación, mi estimada Cha-cha. Tener sexo improvisado en el escritorio de Lodge fue divertido a pesar de que solamente íbamos a robar.”

“Que puedo decirte? Verte moverte a través de la oscuridad usando una mascarilla mientras que robas es de lo mas caliente que he visto.”

Cheryl le sonríe sintiendo como su centró se ponía nuevamente húmedo por las declaraciones de la chica “Quien diría que mi Cha-cha tuviera sus deseos oscuros...” pasa su dedo dibujando patrones sensuales en el pecho vestido de la mujer mas pequeña viendo como la lujuria en los ojos de su novia comenzaba a dominar.

“En mi defensa...” dice acariciando con su mano la cadera de la heredera “Tu fuiste la que me asaltó.”

Cheryl agarra la mano suave de su cadera y lo pone en su rodilla permitiendo que la mano jugueteara con el dobladillo de su falda.

“Con tan solo recordarlo hace que me ponga... ya sabes” procede a besar suavemente el cuello de la morena que soltó leves gemidos.

Toni cierra sus ojos dejando caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón mientras que Cheryl se pone encima de su regazo moliéndose levemente contra la ingle de la pandillera.

Cuando Cheryl iba a desabrochar el cinturón de los pantalones entonces Toni reacciono nuevamente e interrumpió los movimientos de la pelirroja que la vio confundida.

“Por mas que quisiera hacerlo en estos momentos. Tenemos que hablar.”

Cheryl ensancho los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que estaban a punto de hacer y la vergüenza la inundó.

“Cariño...¿que quieres hacer?” pregunta. La pandillera ve el vientre de su pareja donde cargaba una nueva vida que hicieron juntas.

Cheryl no respondió de inmediato. Solo acató a recargar su cabeza en el hombro de su novia que la abrazó por la cintura. Claro que quiere tener hijos algún día y sabe perfectamente que quiere tener los hijos de Toni.

Entonces una solitaria lagrima rueda por su mejilla.

Ambas chicas se separarían inevitablemente cuando llegara la universidad, cada quien por su lado, pero se hicieron la promesa de reunirse nuevamente en el futuro como profesionistas consolidadas. Quieren ir a la universidad sin preocupación alguna y ambas saben perfectamente que un bebe en camino no sera lo ideal para ambas mujeres y para el niño. No podían encargarse de ahora de un bebe y mucho menos traerlo al mundo donde sufriría en un orfanato.

“No” responde bajamente “No puedo hacer esto, Toni. No estoy lista.” miro a su novia que tuvo una expresión comprensiva “No podemos hacer esto.” reafirma “No sería justo para ninguna de las dos.”

Toni asintió con tristeza y sabe que su novia estaba sufriendo con la decisión pero entendía de los motivos. Largas noches planeando el futuro. 

“Iré buscando clínicas y si es necesario a fuera de Riverdale” toma la mano de Cheryl y la aprieta con fuerza “Te apoyare sin importar nada.”

Cheryl finalmente rompió a llorar agradeciendo que tuviera una novia comprensiva y amorosa que la apoyaría en todo.

“Te amo Toni.”

“Yo a ti, Cheryl”


End file.
